Motivos
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Siempre hubo motivo para hacer todo lo que hacían, Eren y Levi pasaron su infancia y juventud juntos y ahora quizas su futuro. LeixEren


**Motivos**

 **Resumen:** Siempre hubo motivo para hacer todo lo que hacían, Eren y Levi pasaron su infancia y juventud juntos y ahora quizas su futuro.

Levi x Eren

 **Categoría:** Shingeki no kyojin.

 **Personaje:** Levi, Eren

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Clasificación** : NC-13

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

 **Capitulo:** 1

 **Completa:** Sí

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes que utilizo en este one-shot no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo único**

Cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en el colegio, tenían trece años e iban en cursos diferentes, sólo se veían en los recreos, pero ese no era un motivo para no conocerse, se buscaban con la mirada y si por casualidad alguno llegaba a sorprender al otro, este se hacía el desentendido. Así paso por cerca de un año, hasta que Levi se cansó de la situación, y siendo el chico impulsivo que era se paró frente a sus padres y les exigió que hablaran con el director para que lo cambiaran de curso. Al curso de Eren.

Fue así como pasaron a ser compañeros de curso. El motivo principal para que pasaran a ser amigos.

El que Levi fuera un genio en cada cosa que hacía, fue también el motivo para que Eren lo tomara de ejemplo y pidiera que fuera su tutor. Lo que motivo que pasaran horas en mutua compañía aun después de las horas den el colegio.

Pasó el tiempo, los sentimientos salieron a flote y ese fue el principal motivo para que con dieciséis años Eren le pidiera a Levi ser su pareja. En ese orden. Y Levi no tuvo algún motivo para decir que no. Ya lo quería después de todo y se lo había dicho no una, sino más de cien veces, pero nunca con palabras. Lo acompañaba a todas partes, era su confidente, era su mejor amigo, para navidad lo llenaba de obsequios y para San Valentín se encargó de que todas las chicas que pudieron haber tenido una oportunidad para regalar chocolates a Eren pensara dos veces en hacerlo al ver su cara de pocos amigos. Esa cara, que por algún extraño motivo, sólo les mostraba a los demás, nunca a Eren. Nunca hubo un motivo para hacerlo.

Pero los problemas llegaron cuando sí hubo un motivo para enfadarse. Era la fiesta de graduación. Eren estaba emocionado con la idea de que ambos fueran juntos, pero Levi no quería.

-De verdad, no veo algún motivo por el cual ir.

Esa era la frase que más molestaba a Eren, porque si estaba seguro de algo, es que pueden haber cosas que le molesten de su novio, pero esa era la principal, su aparente desamor por todo lo que fuera tener que pasar tiempo con más gente a parte de ellos dos.

-¿No importa entonces que yo sí quiera ir?

-Entonces ve tú –dijo mirando la pantalla de su computador terminando de hacer un trabajo de último momento, de esos que sólo hacías si eres aplicado en clases, lo que lo hacía casi único en su tipo.

Eren se sintió lastimado. Una fiesta. El primer motivo de una pelea con Levi.

Decidió que no quería discutir, por lo que tomó sus cosas y se fue de la habitación de su novio y de su casa. No quería que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Levi lo vio alejarse desde su ventana, notando en el proceso que Eren no miró atrás ni una sola vez. Estaba molesto, principalmente por que no podía encontrar una razón importante para que fueran juntos. De hecho, no quería que fuera Eren, no le gustaba la clase de comentarios que escuchó en los pasillos, sobre ciertos alumnos que ingresarían de manera ilegal bebidas alcohólicas. Sabía que Eren no aceptaría beber algo así, pero no conocía las intenciones de los demás y había que admitir que su novio solía ser algo idiota y confiado.

El día de la fiesta llegó. Las cosas iban bien. Eren se divertía de lo lindo con sus amigos, pero tal y como su novio sospechaba se dejó tentar por las buenas palabras de los demás y termino probado esa extraña bebida que tenía a todos más felices que de costumbre.

Levi llegó al local de la fiesta a eso de las once de la noche. Una hora prudente para retirarse de manera decente, pero no imaginó, pese a todo lo que había maquinado su mente, el encontrar a Eren casi arriba de una tarima bailando y que los demás le alentaran a sacarse la ropa.

Levi encontró en su vida el primer motivo para entrar en una verdadera pelea.

Se acercó de manera presurosa a su novio y lo sostuvo del brazo, notó enseguida que había bebido, sus ojos estaban algo desviados y se podía sentir su aliento alcohólico a la distancia.

Eso detonó que otros se acercaran a impedir su salida y ese fue el motivo de Levi para plantar el primer puñetazo a la cara del imbécil que sostuvo del otro brazo a su novio.

Después de eso a todos les quedó claro que a pesar de ser un genio en los estudios, Levi era un demonio en las peleas, por lo menos los tres idiotas en el suelo de la pista de la bale podían dar fe de eso.

-¿Levi?

El nombrado tuvo ganas de golpear a Eren por primera vez y eso que no le habían faltado motivos, pero esta vez se había pasado. Ya había llegado su casa y se había encargado de llamar a la casa de su novio explicando la situación a su suegra y esta le agradeció el habérselo llevado del local y que ahora lo dejara dormir en su casa. Le había quitado la ropa y lo había vestido con sus propios pijamas y lo había metido en la cama. Pese a todo, eren recién lo reconocía.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no iba él en su búsqueda?

¿Eren se hubiera ido con cualquiera a hacer cualquier cosa sólo por su estado?

Eso no pasaría. Eren era suyo, pese a que nunca hubieran estado juntos de manera intima.

¿Pero sería malo hacerlo ahora que su novio no estaba en sus cinco sentidos?

Sí, era un completo delito, sería practicamente violar a Eren.

De todas formas, ¿Alguien lo podría culpar por eso? Quizas su novio no se daría ni cuenta.

Pero necesitaba un motivo real para hacerlo.

La rabia no era unao de ellos.

-Duermete, Eren –le dijo poniendole una mano en la frente para hacerlo acostarse nuevamente.

-¿Dormiras conmigo?

La vista de Eren con la mirada perdida y las mejillas rojas lo estaba tentando. Se acercó y lo besó superficialmente, el sabor a alcohol en la boca de su novio le recordó el porqué de su estado actual.

-Duermete primero, Eren. Se buen niño –le dijo arropandolo, viendo que rapidamente empesaba a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Se alejó para verlo desde lejos, se veía tan inocente… tantas ganas de quitarle esa inocencia.

Era mejor que se alejara, sino de verdad Eren despertaría con un fuerte dolor de fue a dormir a la habitación que utilizaba como estudio, su madre lo miró de manera rara, pero no dijo nada. A Veces su hijo era tan impredecible.

El tiempo pasó y Eren aun recordaba el día despues de esa fiesta, Levi le gritó, por primera vez y creia que de haber odido lo habría golpeado, pero tambien sabía que nunca le levantaría la mano, pero siertamente estuvo por muchos días enojado con él. Y motivos no le faltaron.

Luego de ese intrincado momento en su relación siguio como antes, ambos en el colegio, ambos con sus actividades… bueno, Eren con sus actividades, Levi era completamente ageno a lo que compartir con otros alumnos se refería. De heho, si no fuera por su reconocida relación con Eren, nadie sabría que estudia en el mismo establecimiento educacional.

Pero el timepo pasa y con ellos la infancia. Eren y Levi ya no eran un par de niños. No había un verdadero motivo para no pasar al siguiente paso en su relación.

Se amaban. Ese era el unico motivo para intimar. Para dejarse llevar por la pasión y las hormonas. Por que entendamos, eran un par de adolecentes de diecisiete años, y el deseo de ambos era latente en la relación.

Pero no calcularon bien. No ppensaron en las conceuencias de sus actos y con solo diecisiete años estaban a punto de saber la gran verdad de los extraños malestares de Eren.

-Estas esperando un bebé –dijo el galeno que los estaba recibiendo por segunda ves en su consulta para leer los resultados de los examenes de sangre de Eren del día anterior.

-Entiendo –dijo la madre de Eren mientras soltaba un suspiro y sostenia la mano de su hijo que ahora estaba mucho más fría que desde hace un par de minutos. No sacaba nada con retarlo ahora. Las cosas estaban hechas y no podía hacer más que resar por que esos dos idiotas que tenía por hijo y yerno pudieran superar esta gran prueba.

-Mamá- el llamado de su hijo la alertó. Era obvio que Eren se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, pero preferá que fuera en casa, donde pudiera contenerlo de mejor manera.

-No te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos –le dijo regalandole una caricia.

Se habían despedido del médico, prometiendole volver en cuanto cumpliera los tres meses de embarazo. Caminaron hasta la casa, no era un gran trayecto, pero ambos lo necesitaban.

-Yo… yo lo siento… -trató de disculparse el menor.

-No tienes que sentir nada, Eren –le dijo al notar que se había detenido, le sostuvo de lasmejillas y besó su frente-. Nunca me arrepentí de traerte al musno, no podría pedir que tú lo hicieras con tu bebé.

-Pero es que no sé que hacer.

-Creo que lo primero que tienes que hacer es decirle esto a Levi-san –le aconsejó retomando el camino-. Estoy segura de que, a pesar de todo, él estará feliz con la noticia.

-No lo sé. Él tiene muchos planes a futuro…

-Pero tú estás dentro de esos planes, ¿Verdad?

Entonces Eren sonrió. Su madre era unica y siempre lo entendía, un motivo más que suficiente para amarla por sobre todo. Sí, aun por sobre de Levi.

Ahora estaban frente a frente. Levi había llegado a su casa hace un par de minutos y estaban en su habitación, esperando por que Levi por fin tuviera el valor de hablar.

-Dime que es lo que pasa –le exigió, su pasiencia se había agotado hace un par de minutos.

Levi era impertinente, altanero, egolatra y ultra celoso. Eren lo sabía muy bien, pero a pesar de todo, era el hombre que amaba. Suspiró con desganó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Estoy esperando un bebé –directo a la yugular. Como dicen por ahí "sin anestecia"

Levi lo miró fijamente y luego soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido en los pulmones al momento de la declaración.

-Bien –dijo como si nada.

-¿Sólo diras eso? –le preguntó al verlo relajado y con aparente satisfacción en el rostro.

-Somos pareja, pensamos casarnos en algun momento y tener hijos. El que ahora estes embarazado sólo adelanta un poco los planes que ya tenía para nosotros.

Eren estaba con la boca habierta a más no poder. Levi siempre lo soprendía.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreia y recordaba cuando hablaron de casarse y del deseo de Levi de verlo con vestido de novia. Habían jugado con el tema por horas, pero luego Levi le dijo que era verdad y que lo conseguiria. Eren no lo haría por ningun motivo. Por ninguno.

Levi en cambio sabía que siempre encontraría un motivo para hacer lo que quisiera con su pareja. Siempre habían motivos.

Fin


End file.
